


Starting Anew

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Implied Mpreg, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Severus and Harry's daughter finds out the hard way what her parents have been telling her for a while, bringing out such a protective side of Harry he didn't know he had.





	Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Another short Harry/Severus. Enjoy!

"But I am fine now!" seventeen year old Mia said as she stared at her father, her long black silky hair down her back, her vivid green eyes it was obvious who her parents were, especially when she folded her arms and raised one brow just like she was doing now.

　

"You seriously believe that look will work on me Mia? Who do you think you got that look from."

　

"But father I am fine now, I get released and then I can go to the party in the Great hall to see the new year in and you and dad can do whatever you want to do to see the new year in."

　

Severus smirked. "Nice try but no, even I don't leave the hospital wing against Poppy's wishes."

　

"Father I didn't even fall that far from the broom."

　

"Yes but Poppy still wants you to be in here overnight for observation."

　

"Look father I have to go, I promised Lucas I would be there at the party."

　

"His lips are going nowhere near yours!"

　

"I never said they were."

　

"You didn't have to love." Harry smiled as he walked in. "I agree with your father though, Lucas isn't a good one love."

　

Mia rolled her eyes. "Not this again, I told you, Lucas isn't using me for my brains to better his grades."

　

"I say different, I had it all through school." Severus sighed. "Said they were my friends, made me believe I was one of them until they got their grade and then that was it. I had it enough to know what it looks like."

　

"Not Lucas, he just seems that way but he isn't he has promised me things."

　

"Better not be his co-"

　

"Severus!" Harry warned before looking at his daughter. "If he truly is the one love than he will understand that you need to rest and should not risk that for a kiss at midnight and will wait for you to plan valentines day and make it all the more special."

　

"Why don't you see the new year in with us." Severus said, stroking his daughters hair.

　

"I'm okay, I think I will just sleep, must have been a bit of sleeping draught in that pain potion."

　

Harry smiled. "We will sit with you until you fall asleep love."

　

After Mia had fallen asleep Severus took Harry up to the clock tower to count down to the new year but with ten minutes to go Harry just wanted to get back to Mia. "I know she needs her sleep but..."

　

Severus smiled. "Lets wake her and the three of us will see the new year in together."

* * *

Walking back into the hospital wing Harry and Severus stopped when they saw an empty bed where their daughter was supposed to be resting.

 

"Mia." Severus growled before turning on his heel and leaving the hospital wing, Harry right behind him.

 

"We were going to wake her anyway Severus."

 

"I am willing to bet she wasn't even asleep Harry."

* * *

Mia stood at the top of the staircase that led to the Great hall and smiled, she could hear the music and singing and laughter before hearing someone shout ten seconds to go.

 

Smile on her face, Mia hurried down the steps and reached the bottom just as her parents reached the top.

　

The doors wide open Mia smiled when she saw Lucas and gasped when he grabbed a nearby Ravenclaw and kissed her as the clock chimed midnight. Letting the girl go, Lucas then grabbed a Hufflepuff before a Slytherin.

　

Severus seeing what his daughter was, walked down the first few steps as Mia turned around and ran back up towards him, tears running down her cheeks.

　

Opening his arms, Severus caught his daughter, his hand running soothing circles on her back while glaring at Lucas who was now dipping another girl. Leaning down, Severus picked Mia up, her head resting on his shoulder as he turned and walked back up the stairs to Harry who was shaking in anger.

　

Harry nodded and kissed his daughters head while squeezing Severus' hand before walking down the stairs.

* * *

Minerva looked at Harry closely. "Happy new year Harry."

　

"And to you Minerva, Severus is with Mia, you get to bed, I will let them all have five more minutes and then order them to all get to bed themselves."

　

Minerva nodded. "Thank you Harry, I will leave you to see to everything." she said before leaving, but not before patting Harry on the shoulder.

　

As soon as Harry spotted Lucas heading off to the corner of the hall to get a drink, he shot a spell that had Lucas dropping to his knees before casting a disallument charm making him invisible to everyone around him.

　

Taking stage Harry stopped the music before pointing his wand at his throat.

 

"That is it, it is well past midnight, you have had your party and celebrated the new year, it is now time for bed, all of you quickly and quietly make your way back to your own dorms and beds, if not I am sure the portraits will be happy to inform the Headmistress. Happy new year to you all."

　

When the last student left the hall Harry followed but not before taking the Disillusionment charm off Lucas.

* * *

Harry walked into the hospital wing to see his daughter fast asleep on the bed in her father's arms. "How is she?"

　

"She will be fine, will Lucas?"

　

"Not until Poppy has seen him in the morning." Harry smiled as he walked over and placed a kiss on Mia's head as Severus slowly and carefully freed himself and got off the bed, opening his arms to Harry who happily walked into them. "Happy new year Harry."

　

Looking up into his husbands eyes, the younger man smiled. "Happy new year Severus." he whispered as he moved in for a kiss.

* * *

The next morning Minerva opened the Great Hall doors and walked in, stopping short when she heard someone calling her.

　

"Headmistress! Please! Here in the corner."

　

Minerva turned and saw Lucas on his knees."

　

"Lucas what are you doing down there?"

　

"I don't know, I went to get a drink and all of a sudden lead knees, no one could see me or hear me with the music."

　

Harry and Severus walked into the Great Hall and spotted Minerva in the corner helping Lucas up. "Lucas? What are you doing?" Harry asked.

　

"He has been here all night Harry, someone gave him lead knees, been here all night on his knees, not been able to move or sleep." Minerva explained.

　

"But I saw the last student leave, I followed the last student out, mind you, if you were in a corner I wouldn't have seen you, its dark in corners."

　

Minerva sighed. "Go and get yourself some food from the kitchens and then straight to bed to sleep."

　

"Yes Headmistress." Lucas said as he hobbled from the hall.

　

"Wait one moment Lucas," Severus said before taking out a vial from his robes. "Pain potion, take it before going to sleep."

　

"Thank you Professor." Lucas took it gratefully and left the Hall.

　

Severus turned to see Harry staring at him. "What? I don't want him going to the hospital wing, Mia won't be released until this afternoon." he explained just as Minerva approached them both.

　

"Lead knees all night Harry, really?" she asked before turning her attention on Severus. "And you, you are a bad influence on Harry, Harry wouldn't have even done that to Draco Malfoy in school."

　

"No I would just use a cutting hex on him that nearly killed him."

　

"You didn't know what that spell did Harry if you did I know you would never have used it." Severus said before turning to Minerva. "And Harry was only protecting Mia and me, she came to see that Lucas is only using her and she fell hard for him, Harry's protectiveness kicked in."

　

"I understand that, but how was he protecting you?"

　

"Because I would have killed the bastard, I was only stopped from doing so because I had my arms fall of my daughter crying."

　

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

　

"Do? There is nothing I can do without evidence, I only have your say on what happened and as Lucas doesn't know how he came to be like that we will leave it at that, now let us get some breakfast before the students start to fill the Hall with chatter."

* * *

That evening Mia walked into the Great Hall and stopped by Lucas and handed him a parchment. "I have checked through it and changed it all for you."

　

Lucas stood up. "Thank you." he said and moved in to hug her but stopped when she put her hands up. "No more Lucas, I only have six months left at school it is all about my education and passing everything now,"

　

"But I still need help,"

　

"Then ask the Professor for extra tuition, I am done." she said before walking up the aisle to join her parents at the top table, seating herself between her father and dad.

　

"What were you doing with Lucas?" Severus asked.

　

"I had to give him back the last of his homework I told him I would look over and change for him."

　

"What? Mia no!"

　

"Relax father, I said I would change it for him, I didn't say I would change it for the better so he could pass that paper so he wouldn't have to redo it."

　

Severus smirked and placed his arm across his daughters shoulders. "That's my little Slytherin." he said, making Mia smile and Harry laugh as he reached across and took his daughters hand in his.

 

_**The end.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, Comment or Kudos?


End file.
